A New Beginning
by A.P. Pharaoh
Summary: AU. After the events at the lake, everyone returns to the school with sadness, and three new mutants show up days later. Will they change everyone's life's for better or for worse? Revamped!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men at all!

**Chapter 1**

_It was a cold, dark night when mercenaries stormed a house. The family inside had little warning of what was happening, and they were surrounded in seconds. The mercenaries shot both of the parents right in front their daughter and their adopted son, and they were crying and screaming. They then took the little girl and try to leave, while a couple held the boy to the ground. The boy was in such turmoil that something snapped in him and that was when his cries stopped, then dead silence. The mercenaries were looking at the others wondering what the hell was going. Without warning a wave of energy, fire, and a bright light exploded out of the boy, that was soon followed by high pitch scream that no one has ever heard before._

_The mercenaries and the little girl that was outside of the house was blasted back, and when they finally looked at where the house used to stood, all they saw was bright white light. They were awe struck, while the girl still had tears coming down her cheeks, and was just staring out there not paying attention. Within a few seconds something started appearing out of the white light, and it wasn't human._

_It was huge, it was a bird-like creature, one that no one has laid eyes before, and it was then the mercenaries saw the eyes of the creature that were looking straight at them that they shivered with fear. That was when one of them made the biggest mistake of them all, which was when he grabbed the girl to use as a shield, and started shooting at the bird-like creature. After the first shot was fired, all hell broke, and the creature blasted out in white light so bright and big that it covered the entire town and the surrounding country side._

-X-

A girl was jerked awake from the nightmare that she had, but it wasn't a normal nightmare, it was from a memory that she had from when she was a child. Sitting up in bed cover in sweat, she try to shake the images from her head, but it didn't really help, and her face was one of anguish, fear, and loss. Looking at the clock, it read 5:24am, and she decided to get up since she wouldn't be able to back to sleep. Walking into the bathroom, then looking in the mirror, she saw sweat dripping down her white face, while her blond hair was soaked and was like a second skin. Also noticing that her clothes clung to her skinny but not to skinny body, she just shook her head.

Starting the shower and setting the shower for the right temperature. She undressed and step into the shower, letting the warm water running down her body, hoping that nightmare would just wash away and into the drain. She started lathing up with soap to get the sweat off, and then grabbed the shampoo, and started massaging the shampoo in. After rinsing off, she grabbed a towel to dry off, then wrapped the towel around her body, and walked out into her room to dress. What she put on was blue jeans that went along with a dark blue t-shirt.

Leaving her room, she made her way down to the kitchen, and started on making breakfast for herself, before making breakfast for her aunt and uncle. She had lived with her aunt and uncle for years since her parents died all those years ago. Since then she lead a somewhat peaceful life of that of a normal child, but every once in while something strange would happen, and she didn't know what it was. Though she knows that her aunt and uncle know what is going, but were going to keep quiet, and that was fine with her for now.

After finishing her scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuit breakfast, and placing the plate in the dishwasher. She was about start fixing some for her aunt and uncle, but her aunt came into the kitchen, ready to go for the day.

"Isabelle, honey, did you have a nightmare again?" Asked a concern aunt.

"Yeah, it was the same one as all the other ones, Aunt Christy." Sighed Isabelle.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I wish there was something I could do."

"It'll be alright aunty. I'm sure it pass like the others." Although she did not sound to sure about that.

"I hope so too. Here let me help you with that." Coming over and help cook breakfast. While cooking they both talked about other things, like what they were going to do today, and a little bit of everything else.

-X-

Hundred of miles away, outside of a small city, where acres of land held a school. The students and professors return to their beloved school that was taken over. Walking through the front door and over debris of glass, plus other materials, and just looking around each one of the students remembered the horror on that night. Everyone then separated to go check their rooms and try to start cleaning up and starting over.

Professor Xaiver stayed in the entry just looking around at the destruction of his home and school. Different emotions flashed through his mind, sadness, anger, concern, and disbelief, but they didn't show on his face. He was just sitting there in the entry when someone came up beside him, and knew immediately who it was.

"We can fix it up professor, but it's not going to be the same," Rogue stated. "But there will also be horrors of that night that the kids will still experience for a while."

"They will, but they will not be alone to deal with it on their own," Storm said, coming into the room. "Because we will be there for them, and also other kids."

_'They are right. We will fix our home, and we will get through this together!'_

Both Rogue and Storm went off in different directions to help the kids with anything. Professor Xavior took one last look around the room, and headed towards the elevator that was down the left hallway. After riding the elevator down to the bottom level, he went came up to a door that lead to Cerebrum. As the lights came on, they revealed a dismantled Cerebrum.

"They tore this place apart."

"But we will rebuild and move past this, Logan."

Several floors up, Rogue finally got around to her room, and came upon what looked like a tornado came through there. Carefully stepping through the debris, and started picking going through the mess trying to find anything that wasn't ruined. While cleaning her room, thoughts were going through her mind on many things, like what happened to Jean, about the brotherhood, and what she was going to do in the future.

After working a couple hours, Rogue finally got her room mostly straighten up, except for some debris in the corner and her window, along her closet doors weren't fixed. Looking at her clock, which read 10:24pm, she decided to try and get some sleep. As soon as her head hit her pillow, she was out like a light, and when Logan came to check on her. He saw her laying there on top of her covers still in the clothes that she had worn that day, and so he grabbed a blanket and covered her. After that he left, while making sure that the door was closed, and then went on patrol, since most doors and windows were broken.

-X-

Somewhere in the world, was a young man that was gagged, and tied to a chair in a basement. Three men came in and started their _interrogation_, which consisted of questions then beatings after each one.

"So freak, do you know what we do to those who are not normal, like us?"

Then a punch to the gut, which knocked the wind out of the young man. It just kept on going like this for an hour or two, before they grew tired, and then they left, but not before promising the tied man a world of new experiences the next day. The young man's body was bloodied and bruised, so much so, that he lost consciousness for the rest of the day.

-X-

_Dear Mr. Charles Xavier,_

_My name is Christina Jones. I heard from a close friend of mine that you run a school for those who are gifted. Why I am writing to you Mr. Xavier is because my niece is starting to get her gift or gifts, I am afraid that they will get out of control and hurt her or those around her, and I also don't know what her gift or gifts are. So, I believe that you and your school can help teach her to control her gifts._

_I would also like to talk to you about a dream that she has since she was six. I try and talk to her about it, but she changes the subject as fast as possible. The one thing that I know about the dream is that involved her parents and someone else that I don't remember. She started having the dream again a couple days ago, and it has been getting worse. Can you please come and talk to her about her gifts?_

_Thank you for your time,_

_Mrs. Christy Jones_

After reading the letter, he sat the letter down, and had gone over what she was asking. He very concern about these gifts that she has, and if what Mrs. Jones said was true then she could very have no control over them. So, with that he decided to go visit the girl and her family, and talk to them. Sitting there for a few minutes after calling for Logan and Storm, since Scott was out of town, couldn't get back in time, they came into the office.

"You needed something Professor?" Storm asked.

"Yes. I have to go do something that has come up." the Professor stated. "Logan, you are to come with me, while you Storm, shall stay here in my place."

"Why me Professor?" Storm questioned. "Why not Scott?"

"I chose you, Storm because there will be a time when I will not be here, and I need someone to take my place that has the experience. You will do fine Storm, do not worry. Besides, Scott took off late last night, and he probably won't be back for a while."

"Why that..."

"It is perfectly fine Logan. There things that he has to sort out before doing anything else." Moving around the desk, the Professor started heading towards the door, before rolling to a stop. He looked back to Logan.

"Let's leave as soon as possible, since we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Why not use the blackbird?"

"Because Logan, the blackbird is being repaired right now. Now, no more wasting time." He said while leaving his office.

-/4 hours later\-

'Why do I always get stuck driving?' Logan thought darkly.(a/n: I know how that feels, cause I've done it quite a bit. Driving that long can get to you.) 'Why couldn't Storm or even Scott drive? I could've stay and watch everything!'

In the back seat, the Professor sat with a small smile while listening to Logan rant and rave. It was a few minutes later that they pulled up to the house that the family lived at. The house was a two story brick house that had a patio with a patio swing, basically a normal house. After getting the Professor into the wheelchair, both Logan and the Professor went up to the front door and Logan ranged the door bell. A minute or two later, a woman around her 30's opened the door and greeted them.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Xaiver. Come in, come in." Opening the door even more to let them in, before closing behind them, and showed them to the living room. After making sure that didn't want anything, she sat down on one of the couches.

"Can you help my niece Mr. Xavier?"

"That is why we are here to see if we can. Can you tell me anything strange that goes around her?"

"The only thing that comes to mind is that all of the lights flicker and several miscellaneous things shake, and that's when she has her dream. I knew she was special, because of her parents, and knew that her gifts would appear soon." She said getting a far away look.

"Why don't we talk to your niece and see if we find out anymore."

"Of course I'll go..." That was all she could before being interrupted by niece.

"No need Aunt Christy." Isabelle stated walking into the living room. She was five foot six, had long blond hair with blue eyes, slender, and was wearing jeans and white short sleeve shirt. She went over and sat down next to her aunt.

"I'm Isabelle or Isabel for short." She said. "You must Professor Xavier right, and who is stiffy next to ya?" (a/n: Logan was standing there stiff as a board. Sorry everyone, had to add some humor in there. There is more humor to come!)

"Isabelle! A shame of you!" Trying to sound mad. While the professor smiled, and Logan growled at the girl.

"Down boy, down. There, that's a good boy, that's a good boy." Isabelle said in that cute little voice. After that, everyone except Logan busted out laughing, although Logan glared at the girl, but then cracked a smile.

"I like her." Logan stated. "But just watch your back from now on."

After all that and some more talking. It was decided that Isabelle was going to go to the school in a day or so, because Professor Xavier wanted to make sure everyone there knew a head of time, and to let the family have some time together before she went off to the school. After saying goodbye and that he will see her in a couple days, while he told them that Logan will be back in two days get Isabelle. They laughed again at the look of Logan's face, disbelief, anger, and choking mixed into one. Soon Professor Xavier and Logan were on their way back for a four hour drive back to the school, while Logan was cursing behind the wheel all the way back to school, while the Professor just smiled.

* * *

A/N: I am finally starting to get back to this. Sorry that it has taken so long. I have revamped this story where there use to be two chapters are now combined to become one. The next chapter will be as soon as possible.


End file.
